


Master Class

by MissMoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren can't stop jacking it to thoughts of Levi, Eren is a masochist, Insolent Eren, Levi is so mean and Eren is gagging for it, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, levi is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Levi schools Eren on the consequences of Eren's nocturnal activities.





	Master Class

 

“Jaeger. Are you still jacking-off thinking about me every night? Still having wet dreams about me? You make me sick.” 

“What makes you think I—” Eren stopped wiping the windowpane and turned to see Levi standing next to his bed holding up a cum-crusted pair of undies in his gloved hand. That kinda killed the snarky repartee Eren was going to throw back in his captain’s face, but Eren was fifteen and lying about what he did under the sheets at night was only second nature. He could do this, he could think on his feet under the unblinking, heartless, hateful stare of Levi Ackerman. Eren couldn’t claim that the undies weren’t his—his fucking name was sewn into the waistband, for crying out loud—but he could… 

“What makes you think I was thinking about _you_? Maybe I was thinking about Erwin, someone _tall_ and _blond_ and—” 

“Oh, really?” Levi interrupted. “Are you addressing the commander as _heichou_ now? The only _heichou_ around here is _me_ , and I keep hearing you moaning that word out of your slutty mouth each and every night. It makes me want to vomit.” 

There was a brief and deafening moment of silence as the appalling implication of Levi’s words sank in, and then Eren shot back in self-defense, “So what if I talk in my sleep? _You_ should quit listening in on my private conversations!” 

“And _you_ should quit dream-raping me every night, you pervert. But, yeah, go ahead, be my guest: go fap happy over Erwin instead. I’m sure he’d be _thrilled_ to know that he’s been starring in all of your filthy teen boy fantasies. Take your daddy kink issues up with him." 

Gosh darn it! Eren could never keep up with Levi when it came to kickass sarcasm. At least he was getting schooled by the master himself, humiliating as it was. Eren was obviously losing on both offense and defense, so he employed a different strategy. He hung his head and slumped his shoulders, making himself appear harmless and contrite in an effort to shame Levi into backing down. 

This seemed to enrage Levi even more though. “Now what?” Levi grumbled. “You gonna cry, little boy? You want your mommy to come rescue you from the big bad titan killer?” 

Well that did it. No one played the mommy card against Eren, not when he had an ace up his own sleeve this time. “At least _my_ mommy wasn’t a freaking _whore_!” Eren shouted in triumph. “What have you got to say about that, _heichou_?” 

Eren couldn’t contain a roar of laughter when he saw Levi’s face turn fifty shades of red in two seconds. He quickly clamped both hands over his mouth, muffling his glee, because Eren wasn’t hopelessly stupid. His shit-eating grin slowly disappeared, however, as he watched Levi gather himself together with almost inhuman self-control. Levi turned and silently walked out of Eren’s room, still holding the stained briefs. 

“What the fuck?” Eren mumbled to himself. He didn’t know if he should go back to cleaning or make a mad dash for a safe place to hide out until he could better gauge the psychological state of his captain. Was Levi still mad? Probably. Levi was always pissed off about something or other. Was Levi merely conceding defeat? No. Levi never conceded anything, especially defeat. Had Levi finally gone off the deep end? That milestone had likely been reached before Eren's time. Was Levi going to go God Mode on his sorry ass…was Levi...oh shit. 

Levi returned to Eren’s room, closed the door gently and locked it, still carrying the undies in his gloved hand. In his other hand, he was holding a crop. The kind used on horses. To beat them. To make them run. Until they dropped dead from exhaustion. Eren swallowed thickly, cold sweat rising to the surface of his skin like a clammy film. His legs felt like wet noodles. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest. And he was ready to cream his pants from excitement. 

“Uh…captain?” Eren practically mewled. 

“Yes, Eren?” Levi said calmly, slowly tapping the crop against the side of his calf. “Is there something you want to say to me before we begin?” 

Now Eren mewled for real—a high, sustained cry that echoed through the room pitifully—but his wordless plea for mercy seemed to have no effect on Levi, who remained as cold and unbending as a stone statue. 

“I-I take it back,” Eren stammered. 

“Take what back?” Tap, tap, tap. 

“Wh-What I said…about…your mother.” 

“Hmm? My mother?” Tap, tap, tap. “What did you say about my mother? Remind me again. I seem to have forgotten.” 

Eren let out a sigh of relief. “Ah! Well, if you’ve forgotten, then there’s no need for—” 

Levi stepped forward and slapped the crop down onto Eren’s bed. The sound it made slicing through the air forced Eren backwards, flinching. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eren began mumbling under his breath. On instinct, he covered his groin with his hands. 

“Come here, Eren.” Levi’s voice was low, controlled, devoid of emotion. The fact that he was addressing him as Eren instead of Jaeger made it all the more worrisome. 

“Don’t want to,” Eren muttered to the floor. 

Levi brought the crop down on the bed again, harder this time. “Every stroke I lay down on your bed is what I’m going to lay on your ass. Do you understand? That’s two now.” He smacked the crop down again. “That’s three. I’d hurry if I were you. This ‘teaching tool’ stings something awful. Especially when it kisses a bottom as soft as yours.” 

Eren was paralyzed with both fear and arousal as he watched Levi raise the crop again. 

“That’s four.” 

When Eren heard Levi say, “That’s five” through the haze of his panic, he finally mustered the will to scramble forward and throw himself down at Levi’s feet and grovel shamelessly. He hoped Levi wouldn’t notice the boner he had popped in his pants in this hunched over position. 

“I’ll lick your boots, heichou. Please don’t beat me.” 

“Now why would I let you put your dirty lips all over my clean boots? What would be the point of that? No. Get up and lower your trousers. Five lashes. I’d say you were getting off easy.” Levi bit down the urge to chuckle at his own witty play on words. He was just too brilliant for his own good sometimes. “Make it quick or I’ll add another lash.” 

The threat of six lashes twisted Eren’s stomach into knots. As much as he was greedy for at least ten, Eren didn’t want to let on that all the accusations Levi had leveled against him were true: he really was a total pervert for his captain, he really was dream-raping him every night, he really was jacking-off to fantasies of Levi doing exactly what he was just about to do to him now. And Eren was trembling with anticipation. 

“Are you going to shit your pants, Eren?” Levi smirked. 

Damn him! Levi was always making snide scatological comments like that and Eren never knew what to do except clench up and hope the sudden congestion in his balls would pass quickly. “No, heichou, I’m…I’m…” 

“Trousers down. Now!” ordered Levi. He watched Eren straighten up and unbuckle his belt with shaking hands, then lower both pants and briefs down past his slim hips. Eren’s erection sprung free and saluted stiffly in all its obscene glory. “Hmph,” Levi rolled his eyes, not even mildly surprised at the undeniable evidence of Eren's wanton desires. With agonizing slowness, he dragged the tip of the crop along the length of Eren’s leaking cock from crown to base, then underneath his balls and into the crack of his ass, where he drew the crop back and forth like a violinist draws the bow across the strings. “You really shouldn’t be enjoying this, you know,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear. “Only a disgustingly naughty brat like you would be turned on right now.” 

Eren shook his head once, his cheeks aflame with both lust and indignation. “I’m not the only one who’s turned on,” he declared. He stared wide-eyed and unabashed at the prominent bulge gracing Levi’s crotch and sneered right back, “You’re enjoying this as much as I am! And that makes you a dirty old—” Eren didn’t get to finish his sentence because Levi abruptly stuffed the pair of undies into Eren’s mouth. 

“That’s no way to talk to your elders.” Levi left the crop wedged between Eren’s ass cheeks while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “And speaking of dirty, how do you like the taste of your own dried spunk? Hmm? Are you loving it?” asked Levi. He tied the handkerchief tightly around Eren’s face to keep the briefs securely in his mouth. “Are you gagging on yourself yet?” 

Eren scowled defiantly and made a series of unintelligible grunts. Levi took hold of the crop again and commanded dryly, “Turn around and bend over, boy. Hands on the bed. And if I were you, I’d hold still. It’ll go faster.” 

Like an obedient soldier, Eren did as he was told. There was no getting around it and, dang, the anticipation was killing him. He placed both hands on the mattress and locked his elbows. His legs were shaking and it wasn’t just from the fear. And then, without warning, without so much as a courteous “Ready?” from Levi, he felt the first stinging blow cut across his exposed buttocks. It hurt like hell, like he had been lanced with a burning stick, and Eren screamed into the gag. He almost dropped to the floor, his legs practically giving out, but he felt Levi’s hands around his waist holding him steady. 

“There, there,” Levi murmured into the side of Eren’s flushed face. “Only four more to go.” Levi stood back and assessed his initial handiwork. There was an angry red welt decorating both ass cheeks, tilted at a rather lovely angle. Levi moved the crop to his other hand and swung a second time. He stepped back again and smiled with approval. Now there was a perfectly deliniated “X” tattooed onto Eren’s adorable bottom. Eren sank to his knees, moaning pathetically, tears dotting his eyes and running down his cheeks. “Come now, on your feet.” Levi picked him up but Eren collapsed like a rag doll as soon as he let go. “Seriously? That’s only two lashes, for fuck’s sake. Fine. We can do it this way then.” Levi lifted Eren off the floor and laid him prone on his stomach on the bed. “How’s that? Better?” 

Another moan from Eren and Levi was ready to proceed. The next lash landed low, almost at the crease of his thighs, and Eren keened, his whole body jerking on the mattress. He wanted to kick his legs out but they were trapped in his bunched up trousers, so he tried to curl up on his side instead. Levi was immediately on top of him, flattening him back down onto his stomach, whispering into his ear, “You’re doing so good, Eren. Do you know how cute you look right now? Like the cutest kitten ever. Now lie still.” 

The fourth lash made Eren see lightning behind his tightly shut eyelids. This time, he writhed into the sheets, grinding his hips into the bed, and the friction against his cock was enough to bring him close to orgasm. Levi didn’t stop him from humping the mattress. No, he placed the tip of the crop between Eren’s quivering buttocks and rested it against his entrance, just holding it there without breaching him. He knew Eren was right on the edge of ecstasy and all he needed was the slightest push to fly high. 

“One more, Eren. The last one is always the best. You know what to do.” 

At that, Eren reached underneath him and gripped his cock in both hands, raised his hips off the bed and when the final blow came, all it took was one tug and squeeze and he was cumming hard and long and it was so much better than jerking it alone, so much better than anything else in the world, to do this with the supreme object of his horny obsessions: Captain Levi Ackerman. Titan slayer. Clean freak. Master of domination. 

Levi untied the handkerchief and removed the spit-soaked gag and rolled Eren onto his back. “You’ve made a fucking mess of the sheets, Jaeger. Next time, cum in your undies.”

 


End file.
